Caught in the Web
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Nick came across somthing that she could use to help her Father. The only problom was how to deal with the family to get her hands on what she came across. What will Nick do, what will she take and will she get caught? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's No Good Nick in anyway. This story is requested.

* * *

Late at night Nick was trying to find something big to score on. She soon found herself in the basement and came across a safe. Nick soon smiled as she hit the jackpot. The only problem is she don't know how to crack a safe and the two she knew could do it are locked up. Strangely it was not for theft.

She could not ask the parents as they would ask questions as to why she wants the combination. Jeremy is definitely out the window for obvious reasons. Then there's Molly. Always wants to help others. Nick knows one way to help Molly out so Molly can help her out. That thing is invoing getting to know her body even better. After all she see the way she looks at Kevin.

It was to late to do anything to get the combination from Molly as she was already sleeping and probly dreaming about Kevin. Nick quietly made her way back to the shared bedroom and went into bed. The next day Nick had to find away to be alone with Molly. As luck would have it both parents and Jeremy where out leaving the house.

While Molly was looking at a photo of Kevin on her phone, Nick was making sure it was just Molly and herself. Once she was satisfied that it was just the two of them Nick went to the shared room and can't wait to put her plan into action. When Nick was at the open door she saw Molly kissing her phone. This put a smile on Nick's face and really hoped this plan of hers works out. Nick took a deep breath before making her presents known.

"Um Molly?"

Molly qukly dropped her phone and looked at Nick on hopes she did not just got caught kissing her phone with Kevin on the screen. The young girl took the photo of Kevin with out the boy knowing about it, or anyone else for that matter. She so badly wanted to kiss those lips of his for real then just some screen.

"I was just cleaning my phone is all with my spit to save water is all."

"Um ok whatever." Nick said wanting to go along with this and pretended she did not see Molly kissing the screen. "I was in the basement to see what things we can donate or sell for some kind of charty, when I came across a safe."

"So that's where you where. When I woke up. Thought you went to the washroom or somthing."

"Yah, so when I saw it I thought I could put something of mine in it."

"Oh well I don't..."

"Oh know the comnation? That's ok maybe your parents do."

"No I know it but I am not aloud to open it without my parents there. Its some crazy rule so I wont take too much money out is all. Since I took out five hundred for a good cause."

"But I'm not taking anything out only putting something in."

True, but I really don't know."

"How about I help you on something in return you can be with me when I put what I want in the safe."

"Well I guess but what will you help me on?"

"How to kiss for Kevin."

"But we are girls and your like a sister to me and I want my first kiss to be with Kevin."

"True but it is just practice and it wont count as your first kiss because we are family."

"That dose sound true. Well ok teach me how to kiss."

Nick smiled and soon told her what to do. Their lips start to touch. This was not the first time Nick kissed a girl. She had kissed a few of them at the home and even some boys. The kiss lasted a short while before they broke it up. They smiled at each other.

"You are doing good Molly just keep it up."

The two begin kissing again this time during the kiss Nick slid her tong in Molly's mouth. This caught Molly off guard but just let it happen. She soon loved the feeling of this kiss Nick was giving her. Nick soon slid under Molly's shirt as inexperience girl was too lost into the kiss. In no time at all Nick was rubbing Molly's bra coved breasts.

Molly just moaned into the kiss as Nick fondled her breasts. After a little while of fondling Molly's breasts, Nick removed her hand from under the shirt and removed the girls shirt showing off a white bra. The two went back to kissing. While doing so Nick took off the girls bra and laid her down. Nick broke the kiss again and this time she kissed all over Molly's half naked body.

Molly just closed her eyes as Nick kissed away. As for Nick she had to stop kissing and sucking on Molly's neck and shoulders so they wont leave any marks. Nick did not want Molly to explain the hickies.

Nick did end up kissing her chest until she sucked and fondled all over Molly's breasts. A place can leave hickies behind which she gladly did.

After sucking and fondling Molly's breasts she kissed her way down. Nick again had to control herself to make sure not to leave any marks there as well. Nick saw Molly's eyes where still closed.

Nick smiled and was hoping to get even further by removing Molly's pj bottoms and panties. Molly helped by lifting up her ass.

Now she is fully naked. Molly herself can't believe she is doing this. She hoped Kevin did this to her body. Molly' eyes quickly widen aa Nick began to eat her out. Molly was having the best feelings yet.

Molly on sexual instincts pushed Nick's head into her young pussy. Molly not knowing Nick had eaten out girls before thought this is how it should feel.

Nick slid her hands under Molly and grabbed her ass. She gave it a good squeeze before pushing it so Molly's pussy was even more in her face. Molly just kept moaning as she kept pushing down on Nick's head into her pussy.

Soon Molly was having that feeling that caused her to stop but this time she let the feeling keep going until she shook.

Nick smiled seeing this knowing that Molly is a shaker and not a squitter. She did fell little disponed as Nick wanted to be squirted on as it was part of her sexual lust. Nick went back eating out Molly on hopes maybe she can get her to squirt.

After awhile Molly had those feelings again and she again shook as Nick eat her out.

Nick pulled away from Molly's pussy and the two started to make out. Some how Nick ended up on her back. When the kiss broke the two girls smiled at each other.

"That was...I can't even describe it."

"Well Molly you can practice what I did to you. Just pretend my body is like Kevin's."

Molly liked that idea and soon found herself seeing Nick's bair chest. She did everything Nick did to her. From kissing Nick's Neck and shoulders. To sucking and fondleing her breast. Nick just moaned as Molly was doing a good job at this. It wasn't long until she too was naked. Molly ended finding herself looking at a girls pussy that wasn't her own for the first time.

Molly took a deep breath before putting her face close to Nick's pussy. She slightly looked up at Nick and saw her smiling as she gave a little nod. Molly looked back at the pussy in front of her as her tong slowly slid out. Molly did a quick lick and soon smiled as she liked the taste. Not long after that Molly started to eat out Nick.

Nick moaned as Molly eat her out. To Nick, Molly was doing a good job for her first time. She was better at most of the girls she's been with on their first time. Nick's hands soon was on the back of Nick's head. This caused Molly to eat out Nick more. After eating Nick out a bit longer Nick ended squirting in and on Molly's face and mouth.

This did not stop Molly from continuing eating Nick out. Soon enough Nick squirted again. When she stopped squirting she sat up and the two made out again. When the kissing broke Nick smiled at her and got off the bed. She headed towards hers. Once there she on her knees and looked at Molly.

"Now Molly its time to feel what it be like with a boy."

Nick soon pulled out a strap on. Nick got up and as she was about to put it on her eyes on what came next.

"Can I try using that on you instead?"

Nick smiled and nodded and handed helped Molly with the strap on. This was a special strap on as it pleasures both who use it. As there is a small vibrater inside the strap on. Molly soon had that inside her. Nick soon turned it on and Molly instantly moaned. Nick went onto the bed and Molly got ready to fuck Nick with the strap on.

The two where now moaning together as Molly was sliding in and out of Nick. As Molly was fucking Nick the two began making out. Nick's hands soon was on Molly's ass as Molly pounded away at her pussy. Molly went faster and faster. It wasn't long after that that Molly shook and Nick squirted. The two cached their breaths and soon Molly kissed Nick.

Molly got close to Nick's ear and whispered. "Four, Fifteen, Nineteen."

Molly soon pulled out and laid down and fell asleep. Nick soon left the bedroom still naked and headed to the basement. Once Nick reached the safe she smiled. As she was about to turn the dile to the first number she stopped. Nick ended up confused about her newfound feelings towards Molly. Nick closed her eyes and walked away from the safe.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
